Missing
by Doc Reid
Summary: A small group of ruthless outlaws kidnap Doc to help one of their own. Story Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Garrett looked up into the clear summer sky. The cool light blue was offset by the scorching heat of the sun. He dragged his left forearm across his forehead as the sweat began to run into his eyes. Slowly he lifted his canteen to his lips - careful not to spill a drop of the life-giving liquid. He swallowed just one mouthful of the warm water, reserving the rest for later.

Garrett's eyes came to rest on his remaining two partners. Red and Dutch. He huffed and shook his head. Dutch sagged in his saddle. The bullet he took in the shoulder after the Spearville bank heist was taking its toll. Red looked up to Garrett. "We gotta get out of this heat."

Garrett lifted his hat and scratched his head while looking around at the shimmering horizon. "I think Old Dodge Town is just over those hills. Last time I was through most of the buildings were still there. Don't think there's any water though."

Red nodded. "Least there's shade." He then steadied Dutch in his saddle. They had been on the run for two days straight.

Garrett spurred his horse toward the hills. "Come on...I've already left Smitty to die. I'll do the same to you too, if ya don't move." He liked Dutch, but he wasn't above allowing the wounded man to die right there on the spot.

Red urged Dutch to hang on and the three road off toward the hills.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt had just arrived back in Dodge, having come from Spearville. He was thankful that the banker wasn't killed and would make a full recovery. He trotted Buck up to the jail house and dismounted. Festus and Doc greeted him.

"How'd ya make out, Matthew?" Festus took hold of the horse's reigns and looped them over the railing for the marshal. Doc listened on with interest.

"Well Mr Dodds will be okay. He was pretty shaken up by the robbery and wasn't hurt too badly. I thought that I'd come back for some rest and go back out tomorrow. I don't think they will get far. Witnesses said that at least two of them have been shot, and I found one dead on my way back here." Matt talked while removing his saddle from his horse.

"Do you think I should go over to Spearville and look at Mr Dodds, Matt?" Doc asked with concern in his voice.

Matt shook his head. "I don't think you need to worry, Doc. Some other doctor was waiting in line at the bank when this all happened. He looked after Dodds." Matt smiled at his friend who somehow looked relieved to hear the news.

"Festus. Could you see that Buck gets fed and meet me back here in an hour or so?" Matt pulled the saddle off his buckskin horse and flopped it down onto the board walk.

"Sure thing Matthew." Festus loosen the reigns and pulled the horse toward the livery stable.

Doc stood aside as Matt entered the jail house. "I assume you'll be forming a posse." He asked Matt.

Matt set his things on the desk. "Yeah, but not a big one. It's pretty hot out there and if I can keep a few fellas as backup, we'll be better off." Matt placed his hat on the peg next to the door. "I think first off, I'll just ask Festus to come along. He's the finest tracker I know."

Doc ticked his head and rubbed his hand across his moustache. "I've heard a lot of things about Johnny Garrett. You be careful."

Matt smiled. "You know I always try to be."


	2. Chapter 2

Garrett and his men soon reached Old Dodge Town within a several hour ride. Between the heat and the wind kicking up sand, it was a miserable place to be. But, as Red pointed out earlier, there was shade. The threesome rode up to the old saloon, the original Long Branch, where Garrett and Red dismounted. Dutch stayed in his saddle, bent over his saddle horn.

"Let's get Dutch in here and on a table." Garrett ordered Red who acted quickly to help Dutch from his saddle. Garrett joined him and they half carried and half dragged the wounded man to a table, where they layed him out. Dutch groaned. His shoulder now infected.

Red looked down into the pale face of his friend. "Hang on Dutch." He left the wounded man's side and moved over to Garrett who was now standing watching out the door of the old dusty building. "Dodge ain't that far off. They've got a cow-town pill-roller there. How be I fetch him to look at Dutch?"

Garrett rolled his head on his shoulders and listened to his neck snap and crackle from stress. He cleared his throat. "Sure Red. But if you get caught and lead the law here. I'll kill you on the spot." He turned to his friend. "Understand?"

Red nodded in full agreement and looked back over his shoulder to Dutch who was squirming in pain. "I'll leave now and be back before sunup."

Garrett simply pulled a tooth pick from his pocket and picked at this front teeth. "Remember what I said." He said and looked deeply into Red's eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus had finished with Buck. He walked back to the jail house where Matt and Doc were engaged in a conversation. He stepped through the open door, "Matthew. I was jist talking to Hank. He said you can have another horse if yer willin' ta go back out today."

Matt looked at Festus over to Doc and back again. "Today!"

Festus nodded moving into the room further and tucked his thumbs into his vest pockets. "I was jist thinking, ifin we headed out to where you left off...today...then we could get us a really good jump on them fellas tomorrow." He moved even closer to the two men. "Ole Ruth, why he ain't had much ta do lately so he's good and rested."

Doc stepped forward and Festus took a step back. "And that is just the point! Matt hasn't had _any_ rest, which by the looks of him he really needs." He scolded Festus for the idea.

"Now, wait just a minute, Doc." Matt came to Festus' aid.

Doc looked at the marshal with a rather indignant look on his face. "What do you mean by "just wait a minute Doc"?" He mimicked Matt.

"What I mean is, Festus has a valid point. If I got a few hours sleep, and with a fresh horse we could get a good start on them tomorrow."

Doc looked down and shook his head. "Bad enough one of you is crazy...now both!"

Festus smirked at the comment.

Matt thought on Festus' idea for a few more minutes. "Okay. That will work. Festus. You wake me in two hours and we'll head out. With the longer amount of sunlight, we should just about get to where I buried the other man this evening."

Festus nodded sharply. He knew what he had to do before then. "I'll have 'em ready, Matthew." He said with a scrunched up eye. His face was full of determination.

Doc screwed his finger into his ear. "I honestly don't believe I'm hearing this conversation at all! Matt, have you lost your senses!"

"Doc. Festus is right." Matt sighed. "Now. If you two would leave me be..." he ushered them to the door. "I'm going to get some sleep." He finished gently pushing Doc and Festus through and closed the door behind them.

Festus and Doc exchanged a strange look. "Come on. I'll buy you a drink." Doc huffed as they stood on the boardwalk in front of the jail.


	3. Chapter 3

Red prepared for the ride to Dodge. It would take him most of the afternoon and into the early evening just to get there. Then the trouble of finding the doctor and bringing him back to Old Dodge Town would be the next hurdle.

Red mounted his horse and Garrett watched him play with the canteen. His eyes shifted to Garrett's. "Don't worry 'bout me. I'll be back with that sawbones and more water. Here, take this for Dutch." Red tossed the canteen over to Garrett. "I figure there's a stream or two between here and Dodge." Red tried to maintain his composure over his leader's austere persona.

Garrett nodded and watched Red ride off toward Dodge. He looked back over his shoulder to his fallen comrade and wondered if Red's journey would do the man any good. His eyes squinted and he began to think of alterative routes to freedom, just in case Red botched his plan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc stood next to Festus at the bar. Kitty and Sam stood opposite them. "What can I get you?" Kitty's voice was slightly flirtatious.

Festus spoke up first. "Ole Doc said he was gonna buy me a beer."

Kitty's eyes went from Festus' to Doc's. "Oh? What's the occasion?"

Doc looked deep into Kitty's eyes. "He's leaving town." A tiny hint of humour was under his tone.

Festus shot a glance at the older man that stood next to him. "You'd like that too, wouldn't ya? Blamed ole scudder."

Kitty laughed at the two of them and had Sam pour Festus a beer. "Doc, what would you like?" She asked gently.

Doc smiled and ran his right hand across his mouth. "I would really enjoy a whiskey...but," he paused, "only if you have one too." Kitty smiled and placed two glasses on the bar and carefully poured the amber liquid into the glasses. "Cheers." She lifted hers. Doc and Festus reciprocated and toasted back to Kitty.

After a sip, Kitty set her glass down. "So, Festus. You're leaving town?" She played along with Doc.

Festus got all flustered. "It ain't nothing like what he's saying, Miss Kitty." He glared at Doc again and then his eyes grew more gentle when he looked back at Kitty. "It's jist that Matthew and I are gonna ride out this afternoon to get a better trail fer them fellas that did that hold up at the Spearville bank and by gonnin today rather than tomorrow...well fiddle, we'll be a whole heap further ahead, don't ya see?"

Doc set his glass down and looked at the deputy. "You can breath in now..." he said sarcastically.

"Oh, Doc, don't be so hard on him." Kitty smirked.

"I suppose. Oh, by the way. I have to go out to the Whittaker's place later today. She's having her first baby!" Doc changed subjects to avoid a tirade of further needling from Festus.

Festus just kept a watchful eye on his old friend and finished his beer.


	4. Chapter 4

Doc finished his drink and set his glass down. "Well, Kitty. I'm not sure what time I'll get back tonight. Late likely. You know how it is with the first one." Doc ticked his head. "Thanks for the drink."

Kitty smiled. "If you need me, Doc. Just send Mr Whittaker."

Doc nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll keep that in mind." He started to leave and then turned to face Festus. "You two be careful!" he ordered.

"You bet, Doc. We will." Festus smiled at the doctor as the old man turned and left the saloon to gather his equipment.

Festus turned back to the bar and Kitty drew him another beer. "On the house." she smiled.

"Well, thanks, Miss Kitty!" Festus eagerly picked up the mug and took a big sip.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red rode as quickly as his horse would travel and with the sun beginning to fall closer to the horizon, he figured that he had another hour and a half before night enveloped him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc pulled his buggy up to the front of the Whittaker place. Bob stood waiting anxiously for the physician to arrive. "She's been callin' for ya, Doc." The farmer nervously rung his hat in his hands.

Doc stepped down from the buggy and picked up his bag. "You don't worry, you'll make yourself sick. Martha is a strong woman and she'll do just fine. You just go and do some work. I'll let you know when the time is coming."

Bob agreed and placed his hat back on his head while walking toward the barn. Doc smirked and entered the house. Delivering a baby was one of the highlights of his profession. Each little baby was a miracle to him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus climbed onto their animals and headed east. It wasn't going to be a long ride to reach where Matt had left off. Matt yawned and wished he had another hour to sleep. "We'll make an early camp tonight." He said to his deputy.

Festus said nothing about the camp but asked Matt, "How far do ya think they go to?"

Matt shrugged. "I guess it depends on whether or not that other ride was shot or not. It's pretty hot, so my guess is they have gone into the hills for shade. We'll find them." Matt's voice was full of determination.


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Branch was filled with the evening regulars. Kitty stood next to Sam and poured the odd drink for a waiting customer. It seemed lonely with out Matt, Doc and Festus and their bandied conversations.

Newly stepped through the doors and walked to the bar. "Sure is quiet tonight." Sometimes Newly was almost the master of the obvious.

"Sure is." Kitty couldn't agree more. "Any sign of Doc yet?"

Newly shook his head no. "I think its going to be a long night for him."

"Hope not. He had such an early morning." Kitty countered.

Sam placed a beer on the bar in front of Newly who thanked the barkeep.

With the busy crowd on Front Street, no one noticed Red standing in the shadows across from Doc's office. He had just arrived and spotted the shingle hanging off the wall which advertised the doctor's practice in town. Now he had to wait for the doctor to come back to his office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bob Whittaker stood next to his wife. They both were beaming at the sight of their infant son. "He's beautiful." Martha kissed the little baby on his forehead. "He's got his pa's good looks."

"Bet he's got his mother's brain though." Bob said in reply and a warm smile curled his lips.

Doc finished packing his instruments and closed his black leather medical bag. He turned to the Whittakers and drew his right hand across his moustache. "Well, looks like I can leave you two alone. Martha, I want Bob to bring you and the baby in to my office in a few days. I'd Like to check you both over." He placed his hat on his head and picked up his bag.

"Certainly Doctor Adams." Martha looked warmly up to Doc. "Thank you for everything you've done tonight."

Doc smiled. "My pleasure, after all you did all the work. This is the best part of my job." Doc walked over and touched the infant's wee hand. The little hand wrapped around his finger and held it tight. "By golly, he's gonna be a strong one." Doc continued to smile. As soon as the baby opened his hand Doc slowly pulled away. "See you in a few days." And he left the room as Bob Whittaker followed him to the door.

"I can't thank ya enough, Doc." Bob opened the door and followed the doctor out to his buggy. "I'll be sure to get money to you soon."

"Now you don't worry about anything right now, except caring for those two in there." Doc pointed at the house then slowly climbed into his buggy. "Good night Bob." he winked.

"Night Doc."

Doc flicked the reigns and the buggy lurched forward. Doc pulled his coat closer around his neck. The night air seemed much cooler compared to the warm home of the Whittaker family. He turned the buggy around and headed back to Dodge. He estimated the time to be around eleven o'clock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Just under an hour had past and Doc pulled his buggy into the livery stable. Hank heard him pull in and slowly made his way over to unhitch the horse and feed it. "Late night fer ya Doc."

Doc scratched the back of his neck. "Yes. But a rewarding one." He smiled as he pulled his medical bag out of the buggy. "I'll settle up with you in the morning."

Hank nodded and pulled the horse over to it's stall. Doc pulled his watch out of his vest pocket and adjusted it to the light. It was five minutes to midnight. "Good gracious! No wonder I'm tired." He grumbled to himself and started up the boardwalk to his office.

Red saw the older man approach the stairway and start up. He continued to watch as the man opened the door at the top and enter the building and then the warm glow of a lamp could be seen through the window. Red cautiously made his way across the street and carefully climbed the staircase.

Doc had removed his hat and coat and occupied himself with his medical bag. He knew he had another early start and wanted to have everything ready for the morning. He heard the foot steps coming up the stairs, but somehow they seemed familiar to him. With his back to the door, it opened and Red stepped through.

Doc continued with what he was doing and assumed the man behind him was Matt. "You're back early. Catch up to Garrett, didja?"

The sound of the hammer being cocked on Red's pistol made Doc freeze. Slowly he turned to face the man with the gun. Doc's eyes narrowed and all he could hear was the pounding of his own heart.


	6. Chapter 6

"You the doc?" Red moved further into the room.

Doc didn't move. "Yes, I'm the doctor. Who in the dickens are you?"

"Don't make much difference who I am. You're coming with me. My partner's been shot and you're gonna save him." Red moved even closer to Doc who was searching his mind for some way out of his situation. Doc tried to sidestep the bigger man but Red grabbed his vest near his shoulder sharply and pushed him back hard toward the examination table. "Gather your things and you better hurry." Red looked around quickly.

Doc composed himself and tugged on his vest to straighten it. He glared at the man standing before him. "Just suppose I say no."

Red moved even closer into the office. "Put it this way old pill pushed. If you don't leave on yer own accord, you're still gonna end up fixin' Dutch. With or without a headache. That's yer call."

Doc scratched his forehead. "Dutch? Dutch Calhoun?"

"Maybe." Red looked around. "Come on. Get yer things." He motioned with his gun for Doc to get a move on.

"Yer one of Johnny Garrett's gang." Doc looked Red directly in the eyes.

"You have wasted enough time..." Red was now standing within striking distance of Doc.

Doc cleared his throat and thought better to fight the larger man. "Okay. Okay...just give me a moment." He turn and retrieved a few bottle from his cabinet and placed them in his medical bag. Next he opened a drawer and pulled out a hand full of bandages and stuffed them into the bag around the bottles. All the while his mind was focussed on how to escape. "There. That's about it."

Red grabbed Doc's left upper arm hard and pushed him to the door. "Move. One word from you and I put a hole through yer head." He prodded Doc in the back with his gun as they left his office. Doc didn't even get a chance to close the door. The gentle night breeze played with the flame of the oil lamp just inside the door. One last puff and it was out.

Red guided Doc down the stairs and indicated for him to turn into the alley. Louie sat bleary-eyed under the doctor's staircase. He wanted to say hello, but couldn't muster the strength in his intoxicated state. Instead he just watched the two men enter the darkness of the back alley and out of sight.


	7. Chapter 7

Red kept prodding Doc through the maze of alleyways until they reached the two saddled horses. "Are you gonna make it easy on yerself?" Red sneered.

Doc looked at the bandit with hate in his heart. He drew his hand across his moustache and pulled himself up onto the horse. A look of disgust etched his face.

Red quickly mounted his horse and motioned for Doc to move out. Reluctantly Doc nudged his horse and the two men rode into the night.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

For Matt and Festus, the sun rose fast enough over the horizon. Festus was up at least a half hour before Matt. He had made coffee and some grits. Matt stirred with the aromas. "Bound to be a cooler day, Matthew." Festus poured two cups of coffee and handed one to his boss.

"Thanks Festus." Matt pushed the wool blanket off himself and sat up. "How do you figure it's gonna be cooler?"

Festus stood. "I've lived off the land long enough to read it. It got cool enough last night that will change today's weather. I garuntee that we get rain in a day or two." Festus sipped on his coffee.

Matt had alway admired his friend's hidden talents and decided to go along with Festus' word.

"When yer finished Matthew, I'll clean up the plates and then we can be off. I wouldn't want those scallywags to git too far out of our reach." Festus said as he ate.

Matt knew that every moment that they waited to find Garrett and his men was precious. He seemed to eat faster.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly stepped out of the jail house and started up the street. He was heading to the Long Branch for a cup of coffee. He had seen Festus and Matt make it before, but decided that someone who really knew what they were doing was his best choice.

He crossed Front Street and stepped up onto the boardwalk which lead past the General Store, Doc's stairs and to the Long Branch. Mr Jonas was busy with a costumer as he walked by the General Store. Out of habit he looked up to Doc's office and the sound of the door bumping on the frame made him stop and take note.

Newly's eyes narrowed as he pulled his gun and slowly climbed the stairs. Carefully he pushed the door open into Doc's office. There was no-one in sight. Nothing out of the unusual, except that Doc's hat and coat hung off the rack behind the door. Newly probed further into the back room. Nothing. No sign of Doc at all.

He slid his gun back into his holster and left the office. Perhaps Miss Kitty knew where Doc was. He closed the door to the office behind him and headed to the saloon.


	8. Chapter 8

Red walked his horse up to the hitching post out side of the old saloon. Doc was certainly an unwilling participant during the trip. Red had to keep a rifle on him the whole way.

Doc remained in the saddle and looked around at Old Dodge Town. Every time he came here it got less friendlier than before. The dry, hot wind caused dust devils to spin down the barren street. Doors creaked in the wind while missing windows cause and eerie sound that made it like people were within the abandoned buildings dying. Doc swallowed hard and his eyes shot back to Red when his name was called.

"Come on you old pill pusher. In here." Red kept the rifle on Doc as he slid out of the saddle. "Don't try anything foxy old man." Red shoved Doc through the doors.

Garrett sat at a table across the room. He scratched his growing beard.

Doc cautiously made his way into the dark and dusty room. A pungent odour hung in the air. He slowly drew his hand across his moustache and chin while surveying the room. Carefully he walked toward the man laying on the table.

Doc stepped up to the young man and looked at him. His complexion was pallid and sweaty. The doctor set his medical bag down on a chair beside him and took the glasses case from his pocket. "He don't look good." He said as he placed the glasses on his face and looked back at the man. Doc carefully peeked into the man's eyes. They seemed to acknowledge him, but that was about all.

Red moved closer to the doctor. "Is he gonna make it?"

Doc busied himself with items in his medical bag. "Won't know until I look at that hole he has in his shoulder. By that smell, I'd say he might not."

Red lurched nearer. "What do you mean by that?" His voice grew taut.

Doc looked up over his silver rimmed glasses. "I think that gangrene has set in..." He turned back to his work and continued to peel off the makeshift dressings that Red and Garrett applied earlier.

Red looked back to Garrett who just shrugged about the whole thing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty, Newly and Sam all stood in shock in the middle of Doc's office. "Where do you think he's gone?" Kitty asked openly. Tears almost filling her eyes. She fought them away as she tried to make sense of the situation. They all were.

Newly was the first to hear the door open behind them. Louie stood small in the frame. "Lookin' fer Doc?"

Kitty spun around. "Louie. You know where he is!"

Louie stepped into the office and removed his hat. "Don't know where he is, but I saw him leave his office late last night with another fella. Never seen him before. A big man, like the Marshal."

Newly looked Louie in the eyes. "Where'd they go?"

Louie pointed toward the back alley. "They went out through the back. Didn't see them after that. Doc okay?"

Newly scratched his forehead. "Sure hope so."

Kitty's mouth hung open and Sam stepped up behind her noting her distress. "Newly. Do you want me to go with you?" His baritone voice made his question sound more like a statement.

Newly nodded. "Miss Kitty. Are you gonna be all right?"

She could only nod as her mind raced through one scenario after another. "Go. Go find Doc..."


	9. Chapter 9

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus was right - it was a cooler day and it looked like a storm was not too far off. He and Ruth lead the way. Festus' approach to tracking was more looking at the actual tracks which took the pressure off Matt who scanned the horizon for signs of life and Garrett's men.

"Matthew..." Festus pulled Ruth to a stop and he climbed down off his mule. Kneeling beside a small spot of dried blood, Festus looked back to Matt. "I figure yer right about one them bandits bein' hit. If he's bleeding this badly he wont last long out here."

Matt shifted in his saddle and looked around. "My guess is they've headed to Old Dodge Town. We wont make it there until late tomorrow. Maybe later if that storm comes in."

"Reckon so. Thar's a few bear caves in those hills that they could be in too." Festus scrunched his right eye up and looked out to the horizon and climbed back on to Ruth.

The two lawmen continued on their search.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly and Sam had everything ready to follow the pair of horse tracks that lead from the alley and out to the west. Kitty stood by and watched the two men mount their horses. "Miss Kitty. You take care. We'll find Doc. Mark my words." Newly's voice always held a calmness about it and at that moment, Kitty found comfort in his few words. She watched as they headed west and toward what looked like awful weather.


	10. Chapter 10

Doc shook his head in dismay and at the damage the bullet had caused. He wasn't happy about the infection that was now spreading through Dutch's body either. "I'm gonna need a lot of warm hot water." He spoke to no-one in particular.

"We ain't startin' any fires. Make due with what ya got." Garrett stood and walked to the door and surveyed the empty street. "You just want someone to spot that smoke and to lead them to us. You're a crafty man, doctor."

Doc hadn't even thought about that, but he could seen Garrett's reasoning behind it. "Fine. But I still need water." He replied.

Red stood up and walked out to his horse to retrieved his canteen. "This is all ya get." He tossed the vessel toward Doc who caught it awkwardly. His eyes narrow in further distrust at the two men standing by the door.

Garrett grabbed Red's arm, stopping him from going back to see what Doc was doing. "Now that you got him here. And just supposin' he pulls Dutch out of this. What are you planning on doing with him? He thumbed toward Doc.

"I plan to leave him here. I ain't takin' him back. He can walk, can't he?" Red looked Garrett in the eyes. "By the time he gets anywhere - if he gets anywhere, we'll be long gone."

Garrett was only mildly satisfied by Red's decision.

Doc had overheard the men talking and his mind began to wander. He was trying to put a plan in place - one of escape. As he thought he actually stopped working on Dutch. It was Red that noticed and pulled himself out of Garrett's clutch. He walked forcefully toward the doctor and Dutch.

"You better be thinking on how to fix him." Red sneered at Doc.

Doc blinked his tired eyes and looked up at Red. "You can be sure of that." Doc murmured from years of experience in situations like he was in, and returned to the wounded man. Doc was certain that Dutch would die if he wasn't taken back to Dodge.

Red glared at him. "Get on with it then." he ordered.

Doc wiped a damp cloth across Dutch's forehead to ease the fever, which was very high. Doc sighed. He dropped the cloth back into the basin of water and then scratched the back of his neck. That mannerism was followed by a swipe of his moustache. A sworn oath made him care about the man on the table, even if it was against his own personal judgement.

Garrett noticed Doc and walked over to him. "Are you finished with him?"

Doc shook his head no. "If you want this man to live, I have to remove his arm and I can't do that here. He has to be taken back to Dodge." Doc didn't beat around the bush.

"If you don't take his arm?" Garrett questioned further.

Doc wiped his moustache again and he looked Garrett in the eyes. "If I don't. He'll die."

Garrett ran his tongue around inside his mouth in thought. "That so?"

Doc nodded and turned his back to find something in his medical bag to help Dutch's pain. "That's so."

With that, Garrett pulled out his gun and fired a single shot. The loud report stunned Doc and he quickly turned. The smoke from Garrett's gun cast an eerie shadow over the dead man's body. Doc swallowed hard and slowly looked up into the outlaw's face. It showed no mercy. No feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

The thunder began to intensify, as did the lightening and rain. Matt and Festus pulled their animals into the cave. "Matthew, with this rain, thar ain't no way I can follow that trail."

Matt huffed. He knew. "Once this lets up, we'll head straight for Old Dodge Town." He seemed a little annoyed that Festus insisted that they check out a few of the caves, which reviled nothing.

Festus looked down to the ground. He knew that they didn't make as much headway as they should have. "Sure thing, Matthew."

Matt noted the sombre tone in his deputy's voice and smirked to himself. He knew Festus would feel he let his boss down. "Come. Let's take advantage of this dry cave to rest." He pat Festus on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Newly and Sam found an old barn in which to get in out of the storm.. The wind howled through the boards and the driving rain pounded on the roof. They watch the lightening through the cracks. "It sure is a violent one." Newly said about the storm.

Sam agreed. "We sure needed the rain. But not all at once." He looked at the huge puddle that had formed in a depression in the dirt floor. Newly smiled at his comment and then his demeanor saddened. "Sure hope Doc's okay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrett and Red sat opposite Doc at a table on the other side of the old saloon. Garrett's eyes held mistrust and hate for the old man. Red seemed distant. Other than the storm, there was no other sound in the dark and dusty room.

Garrett leaned forward. "I don't like what I see in yer eyes, doctor..."

Doc was cool. "And what would that be?"

Garrett almost smiled at the comment. "You're a real crafty one. I sware if I turned my back on you, you'd have one of those knives of your's plunged right up to the handle in it..."

Doc's eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "Think what you will. I'm a doctor. Not a murdered."

Garrett huffed and stood quickly. He glared down at Doc. "Nothing sets you off, do it!" He bellowed.

Doc may have looked like a solid brick wall on the outside, but his inners felt like they were turning to mush. He sat uneasily with the big man towering him. He chose to say nothing which infuriated Garrett even more. His outburst jarred Red out of the daze he was in and he too quickly sprung to his feet.

Garrett looked shapely at Red. "You brought this old pill pusher here! Now you get rid of him!" Garrett's anger matched that of the storm. He shook with rage.


	12. Chapter 12

Red grabbed Doc by the scruff and jerked him to his feet. Doc knew the man was strong, but the brut force of his action caught him off guard. His mouth fell open as he wanted to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes shifted wildly while he clutched his medical bag off the table as Red practically dragged him from the saloon.

Once out on the old boardwalk, Red glanced around through the rain to see where he could that the old man and deal with him. His mind settled on the old jail house across the way. Still with a tight hold on Doc's vest and shirt shoulder he pushed him across the street to the ramshackle building.

Doc had had enough and decided his only chance of escape was to make a run for it. With all his might he swung his medical bag into the stomach of Red who instantly let go of him. Doc dropped the bag and as quickly as his legs would carry him headed to the alley next to the jail house.

Red straightened himself and raced after Doc tackling him heavily into the ground. Red's anger level was now well above what it was a few seconds early. He rolled Doc over and crashed his right fist across his brow before pulling Doc to his feet.

Doc staggered from the blow.

Red didn't end there. The doubled his fist again landing a solid punch to Doc's left rib cage. Doc dropped to his knees with a groan.

"You gonna come more peaceful like now?" Red huffed.

Doc didn't answer. He couldn't.

Red bent over and grabbed Doc by the shoulders to pull him to his feet and pushed him toward the old jail. With every step Doc's ribs screamed in pain. By now Red figured the old man would not be any more a bother so he just shoved him hard thought the open door. Doc's feet hardly touched the floor as he crashed heavily into the old wooden desk and chair which collapsed under the force and his weight. Doc groaned but did not move.

Red swiped his hands across each other motioning that he'd finished with the old doctor. He stepped back out to the street and picked up Doc's medical bag. He looked at it and then heaved it though the door of the jail. It landed on the floor just missing Doc.

Red quickly headed back to the saloon and reported to Garrett. "He won't be bothering us. The rain has let up. Let move out."

Garrett slowly smiled at his lone friend and pat him on the should. "We'll take all four horses." And with that he and Red got ready to leave.

Doc laid semi-conscious. He heard the horses gallop down the street and into the distance. Dispar now overwhelmed him.


	13. Chapter 13

As the rain and storm passed, Newly and Sam decided that it was really too late in the day to start out again.

"Newly?"

Newly turned to the barkeeper. "What is it Sam?"

"Where do you think Doc is?" Sam's voice was low and cutting.

Newly rubbed the back of his neck. "Seems like all the way here, the tracks are heading to Old Dodge Town. We'll head out at first light. I would like to do it now, but with the amount of rain we had, the roads are a soupy mess."

Sam agreed. "Sure hope Doc is okay. Who do you think he's with?"

Newly thought and his mind went through a list of names that hung on the jail wall back in Dodge. "Most likely Johnny Garrett's gang. They've come fresh off that holdup in Spearville. The Marshal said one or two of them were shot."

"Johnny Garrett! I sure hope Doc's not mixed up with his gang. He wouldn't stand a chance..." Sam slowly shook his head. He didn't like the thoughts that were going through him mind.

Newly's facial expression was frozen in deep concern. "I hope you're right..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus had gathered enough wood to start a small fire in the mouth of the cave. "This here'll take the chill off, Matthew."

"Hope it does more than that!" Matt quipped.

Festus looked up to the marshal's eyes. "Huh?"

"I hope we can cook on it. I'm starved!" Matt knelt down and held his open palms over the small flickering flame.

Festus smiled. "I'll have supper ready in a tick!" He then went to his mule and pulled several small pans and some supplies from his saddle bags before returning to the fire. "Do ya suppose Johnny Garrett's still hold up in Old Dodge Town?"

Matt adjusted his hat and sat down. His blue eyes watched the horizon as the sun set. "I would wager a good bet on it."

With that, Festus started to prepare supper. He hoped Matt was right and that they caught up to the bandits the following morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc slowly pushed himself up into a more comfortable sitting position. Every move he made and ever breath he drew caused great pain in his ribs. He then realized that there was something wrong with his left forearm. Slowly he looked down to find a large sliver of broken chair spindle protruding through this shirt sleeve that was now soaked with blood.

Heart sank even further as he then realized that no-one in Dodge knew where he was. The darkness and the coolness of night engulfed him.


	14. Chapter 14

Despite the racking pain, Doc knew he needed to get some water to drink. He had gone all day without food so he was also extremely hungry. He grit his teeth together and pushed himself up the stone wall of the old jail house. His eyes searched the darkness for something he could use to hold water. He couldn't find anything in the jail house, Slowly and painfully he walked to the doorway. The moonlight was cutting through clouds creating strange shadows on the abandon town.

Doc cupped his right hand over his left arm and held it to his side trying to support both the arm and his ribs. He walked back to the saloon in search of a glass or a bottle. Anything at this moment would work. His determination to get a drink of water almost made him forget his pain.

The swing door creaked as Doc pushed it open. The noise caused some rodents inside to scatter. He wasn't sure if they were mice or rats and at this point he didn't care.

The musty smell of the dead man hung in the air. To someone who had not smelled the sweet smell of death before, they would surely be sick. Doc glanced at the dead man. He remained right where Garrett shot him. They hadn't even bothered to bury him. Doc shook his head in disgust before turning his attention back to his being there in the first place.

Doc carefully wove through the toppled chairs and broken tables to reach the old bar. With the moonlight shining, his own reflection in the dusty mirror caused his to jump. With a painfully deep breath he stepped behind the bar. His eyes had become accustom to the darkness and finally he spotted something on the bottom shelf that would serve the purpose.


	15. Chapter 15

Festus was up an hour before the sun even began to show over the horizon. He quietly worked on getting some food ready for breakfast and for later in the day.

Matt stirred with the sounds and stiffly sat up. He rubbed his hands over his face trying to wake himself.

Festus poured two cups of coffee and handed one to Matt. "Must have been reading my mind." Matt mused.

Festus smiled. "I gits know ya likes ta start yer day with a good cup of coffee."

Matt took a sip. "Let me know when the good coffee is ready..."

Festus huffed. "You and ole Doc wouldn't know good coffee even if it were gived to ya." He continued with the food.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With urgency, Newly and Sam were packed and ready to ride. Both men feared the worst for their friend, the town doctor and neither one of them spoke their thoughts about it.

Newly drew a deep breath. "Best we get going. It's light enough now." He pulled himself up onto the saddle. Once Sam was mounted they quickly moved out and headed to Old Dodge town.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Some time during the night, Doc made his way back to the jail house where his medical bag was. He decided to wait until daylight to have a better look at this arm. He had found a moth eaten blanket and pulled it over himself on the old bunk where he fell asleep.

Doc's eyes flickered open with the sounds of the song birds outside the jail window. He tried to sit, but his whole body ached and his ribs prohibited any movement what's-so-ever.

Wearily he reached down beside the bunk and picked up the jar of rain water and eased it to his lips. As he swallowed his mind wandered. He wondered how he was going to get back to Dodge. Certainly by now someone had noticed he was missing - he hoped. He gently set the jar back down on the floor and then laid back down on the bunk. Weak from hunger and pain, he closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt followed Festus who was trying to pick up any sign of the tracks that Garrett's gang left. Foe the most part they were washed away from the heavy rain the day before. Their direction was placing them in line with Old Dodge Town, as Mat suspected.

"Matthew, I can't find me a single hair of a sign." Festus still scanned the ground.

"Yeah, I know. Let's just ride into Old Dodge. We might surprise them." Matt spurred Buck who lurched forward.

Festus nudged Ruth to follow.

After an hour ride, Matt and Festus reached the outskirts of the abandoned town. Tumble weeds rolled down the street and played with the dust-devils. Festus' watchful eyes scanned the street looking for any sign of life. He noticed the horse tracks outside the old saloon. "Matthew." He pointed them out to the marshal.

Both lawmen dismounted and tied their animals to a near-by hitching post. They drew their guns and careful made their way down the street to the saloon. Matt motioned for Festus to stand on the other side of the swing doors as they would be better covered. Both men stood steel-eyed and in a flash they burst through the doorway into the dark room. The smell of the dead man hit them like a brick wall.

Quickly Matt looked around while Festus walked over to Dutch. "This one's been dead a day or two, Matthew."

Matt put his gun back into his holster and joined Festus. He adjusted his hat back on his head. "Looks like someone tried to save him." Matt observed.

Festus peered closer. "Looks like someone else shot him." He pointed out the bullet hole in the dead man's chest.

Matt wiped his forehead on his sleeve. "Let's find something to bury him with." He turned to leave the saloon when he heard horses approaching quickly. "Festus. Get to that window. They might be back!"


	16. Chapter 16

Sam and Newly rode hard into Old Dodge Town. Time was not on their side and they had to find Doc. It was Sam that spotted Ruth and Buck tied to the hitching post down the street. "Newly. Look! It's the Marshal's horse. And Festus'!" They rode toward the animals, that's when Festus recognized them.

"Matthew, that's Sam and Newly!" He quickly stood and pushed his gun into his holster.

Matt moved to the doorway. "Newly? Sam?" he joined them on the street. "What are you doing out here?" Festus had now joined the small group.

Newly slid from his saddle, "Its Doc. Someone kidnapped him the other night. Sam and I have been tracking them, but with yesterday's rain we lost our trail. This was the only likely spot to look." The expression on Newly's tired face was a mix of distress and anger.

Festus looked back at the saloon. "That explains why that feller in that looks like he'd been doctored. Ole Doc was here."

Matt looked over to his deputy. "We'd better hope that he still is. And in one piece." His voice was grim and with every passing moment, building hatred for Johnny Garrett and his gang. He knew that if something had happen to his old friend that there was no telling what he'd do to Garrett if he caught him. "Let's spread out. Sam, Newly, you split up and take that side of the street. Festus you head down that way, I'll go this way..." the thumbed up the street. Without a word the men disbursed and started their search for Doc.

Festus moved down the street and poked his head in every window and every door. His heart sank with each passing one that not yielded a trace of his dear friend. He walked toward the old jail and looked him.

Nothing he noted and continued to the next building. Part way into his next step, he stopped. Something was in the building that shouldn't have been. A medical bag on the floor in the corner. Quickly he turned back and entered the building. There was dried blood everywhere. "Oh, Doc..." Was all that he could utter. That was until he heard a moan coming from behind him in the cell.

Festus spun and moved to the prone figure on the cot. He recognized the silver hair and his heart jumped - it pounded wildly in his chest. Carefully he pulled the blanket back and looked at Doc. His left eye was black and swollen shut. The cut above was congealed but the caked on blood made him look even worse.

Festus leaned forward to hear him breath. "You hold on, now Doc." Gently he placed his hand on the old man's forehead for reassurance. He had to call the others so he pulled the blanket up under Doc's chin and ran out to the street.

"Matthew! Newly! Sam! Over here! Hurry! Doc's hurt real bad!" Festus waved frantically at them making them hurry to help Doc.

Matt was the first to arrive followed by Sam and then Newly. Newly pushed passed Festus into the cell. The other three stood waiting for a report. Festus shook his head. "He don't look good..."

Newly stood up and turned to the three men. "He's got some broken ribs, damage to his left arm and a slight concussion. We need to get him back to Dodge quickly."

Matt tucked his thumbs in his belt and rocked slightly on his feet. "Newly. You and Sam get Doc back to town. Newly do what you can for him."

"Sure thing Marshal." Newly nodded and looked at Sam. "Lets rig up one of them carrying beds. There's no way he can ride with one of us." Sam nodded just once and the two set out to find the materials they needed to build the bed.

"Festus. I want you to come with me. I know you want to make sure Doc's going to be okay, but finding Garrett is more important right now. I want him to pay for what he's done to Doc." Matt's eyes were almost black with anger and he clenched his jaw so that the muscles grew tight.


	17. Chapter 17

The sound of the four men talking caused Doc to stir. He groaned as he opened his eyes. Festus bolted to his friend's side. "Doc? You gonna be okay?"

Doc swallowed and nodded. "Water." Was all he could say. By now Newly was next to Festus and between the two of them got Doc in a better position to drink from the jar. They could see the satisfaction on his bruised face as he swallowed.

Matt hovered behind Festus and Newly. "Doc. Who did this to you?"

Doc gently pushed the jar from his lips with his right hand. "Thanks for the water." He looked at Festus and Newly before turning his attention to the marshal's question. "Some gorilla named Red. One of Garrett's men. One died back in the saloon. I tried to save him..." Doc stopped talking quickly as a spasm of pain ran though his ribs.

"We found him, Doc. Now, you just hush. Newly and Sam are taking you back to Dodge. Matthew and I will find them yahoos. They will pay fer this, I guarantee." Festus was more determined than before to help Matt find Garrett and his lone companion. "Now you just relax and wait till we get a carrying bed ready fer ya." Doc didn't hear the words that the deputy spoke. He had passed out again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kitty sat at her table at the back of the Long Branch. The room was filled with patrons, but it seem somehow empty of personality. She leaned forward and placed her elbows on the table, clasped her fingers together and rested her chin on them. She thought back at the number of times that Matt was late, or Festus was over due, but the emptiness inside her caused by Doc being missing, was almost unbearable. She knew that Matt and Festus were armed and capable of getting out of pretty much any situation. But Doc - he rarely travelled with a gun anymore. She didn't like the thoughts that flooded her mind. Tears welt up in her eyes and not even Sam was around to talk to. She had never felt more alone. She sighed heavily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus finished with the last of the rope to tie the canvas awning to the two poles. He tugged at the knots to make sure they would hold and he was satisfied they would do the trick. Now it was a matter of getting Doc on to the carrying bed and ensuring he wouldn't bounce out on the way back to Dodge. Festus had a plan in mind and set to getting Newly to help him carry Doc to the bed.

"Easy does it now." Festus said as he and Newly lifted the doctor off the cot and carried him to the bed. Gently they laid him down and covered him with the blanket eh had found - it was better than nothing.

Festus poked a few holes down the side of the canvas bed with his knife and then fed a rope through. He wove it back and forth over Doc and then snugged it up. "You might have to tighten that from time to time, Newly. But it'll do the trick."

Newly and Sam mounted their horses. "Marshal. You and Festus watch out for yourselves." Sam spoke.

"Sure thing. Now get going. I hope you get Doc before night fall." Matt said as the two men tipped their hats and rode out of sight. Festus stood with his thumbs tucked in his vest. "Sure hope ole Doc's gonna be okay Matthew."

Matt nodded. "Me too. Come on," He nudged his deputy, "we have work to do." Not only was Matt referring to finding Garrett and Red, but also to bury the dead man. They slowly walked back to the saloon.


	18. Chapter 18

Louie Pheeters wiped his brow as he took a breather from sweeping the boardwalk in front of the Long Branch. It was late in the day, however, he enjoyed helping around town and even more so helping Miss Kitty. He knew he was a shoe in for a free drink or two. He was just about to start sweeping again when he noticed Sam and Newly riding up the street with the carry bed in tow. He dropped the broom and ran into the saloon.

Kitty was busy with her books and her sadness almost slipped into depression and anger. She looked up sharply at Louie who was calling her name.

"Miss Kitty! You have to come quick! Newly and Sam are coming in..." he didn't get to finish before Kitty rushed past him and out onto the street.

The two riders stopped at the foot of the doctor's staircase. Newly caught the look on Kitty's face and he smiled reassuringly. "He's hurt bad, but he'll be okay." He jumped from his saddle and joined Sam to carry Doc up to his office.

Kitty rushed over and looked down at her dear friend who lay unconscious on the carry bed. She held her hands to her cheeks as tears fell from her eyes. "Oh, Doc..." She wanted to hold him tight to ensure he knew he was safe again. Instead she watched as Newly and Sam carried him up the stairs to his office. Quickly she shook out of the trance she seemed in and followed them up staircase squeezing by them to open the door.

Carefully they layed Doc down on the examination table. Newly quickly removed his gun belt, hat and rolled up his sleeves before he started to examine the doctor's injuries. "I'm gonna need hot water, plenty of it." He said without looking at anyone in particular as he pulled the holy blanket back to have a better look at Doc's left arm.

Kitty and Sam started a fire in the little potbellied stove and poured water into the pot on the top. "I'll be ready in a minute or so..." Kitty offered. She stood by the stove and watched Newly remove the bloodied cloth from around Doc's arm. She winced at the sight.

Sam stepped forward. "Miss Kitty. I don't think Doc has had much to eat in the last few days. I'm going over to Ma Smalley's to see if she has any soup."

Kitty touched the barkeep's arm tenderly. "Thank you Sam." She smiled warmly at him as he left the office.

The warmth of the office and the familiar voices caused Doc to stir. Kitty moved to his side and looked down at him. His eyes slowly opened and he blinked to clear the blur. Kitty smiled at him. "Hello." She spoke softly.

Doc swallowed and smiled. "What no 'Hello handsome'?" He said wearily.

Kitty almost laughed and her right eyebrow rose, "Under normal circumstances maybe, but you haven't looked in a mirror lately." She gently brushed his hair back into place.

"That bad, huh?" Doc muttered and reached for Kitty's hand. He held it tight and ran his thumb over the back of her hand. "I feel awful..." He whispered.

"Well at least you match how you feel then...cause you look awful..." Kitty bent and kissed him on the forehead. "Glad you're safe." Doc nodded in acknowledgement.

Newly fussed with the remainder of Doc's makeshift bandage which caused Doc to flinch. "Easy, Newly!" He barked.

"Sorry Doc. You tied that last knot pretty tight. This wound looks really nasty." Newly said as he examined Doc's arm.

"Well it don't feel good, neither." Doc tried to sit but fell back to the bed in pain. Sweat beaded on his forehead.

"Newly? Can we prop him up with blankets? So he's not flat out?" Kitty suggested.

Newly looked up from his intense exam of Doc's arm. "Sure. He'll probably feel better. Grab that stack of blankets and when I get his sitting put them behind him." Newly's eyes were filled with emotion. He wanted to help his friend, but also he didn't want to upset Kitty. On the count of three he hoisted Doc upward and Kitty stuffed the bundle of blankets behind the doctor. "Hold tight, Doc." Kitty said as she noticed him grimacing in pain. It was going to be a long night.


	19. Chapter 19

Garrett and Red pushed hard to try and cross the Kansas border the next day. They had been riding since they left Old Dodge Town that morning and their horses were getting tired. Garrett pulled hard on his reigns bringing his horse to a sudden stop. There was a small brook in a group of trees that he had his eyes on. "We'll camp here tonight. At first light we'll get an early start and be out of Kansas by early morning."

Red was relieved to hear Garrett's decision. He was soon to fall from his own saddle if they didn't stop to rest. He quickly dismounted and pulled his horse and the one Doc rode into the shade of the late day sun. His first thought was to fill the canteens.

Garrett rode his horse into the shady grove. All along his watchful eyes kept a look on the horizon. In the pit of his stomach he knew they were being trailed. Slowly he peeled from his saddle and knelt down next to the stream splashing water on his face. His neck was stiff and so was his back. Being in the saddle that long and having little rest since the holdup was starting to take its toll on him.

Red wiped the sweat from his brow with a damp handkerchief. He noticed Garrett's actions. "If ya want I'll take first watch tonight."

Garrett stood and walked toward Red. "Good. I have a feeling that it won't be long until the law comes down on us. I want to be fresh and ready." He walked away and removed his bed roll from behind his saddle.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus followed the tracks a good distance before they had to quite for the day. They hardly spoke a word as their attention was fixed on the capture of Johnny Garrett and Robert "Red" O'Brien.

Festus gathered enough twigs to start a small fire to make coffee and some beans that he had packed. In the back of his mind he wondered how his old friend was doing back in Dodge, and further down deep inside he had rage building in him as he thought about what the two bank robbers had put ole Doc through. He was afraid of himself and what he might do if he caught up to one or both of the wanted men.

Matt watched Festus. He knew what his deputy was thinking as various levels of hate swelled in his own soul. But he had to push it aside and do the job as dictated by the badge he wore. He wasn't certain that he was going to be able to control Festus.


	20. Chapter 20

Doc and Kitty watched Newly wrap the doctor's arm. "Well Doc, that's the best I can do." Newly referred to both is surgical skills and bandaging.

"You did just fine, Newly." Doc said as he rubbed his right hand gingerly over his left forearm.

Kitty finished dabbing off the dirt and dried blood on Doc's face. "Now, if I could get you out of that shirt, I'd have it mended and cleaned for you." Kitty then realized how forthcoming her comment was and blushed slightly while looking Doc in the eyes with a slight smile perched on her lips. Doc's eyes slowly looked up into Kitty's with equal humour. "I'll need a hand to sit. These ribs are pretty tender."

Newly somehow was oblivious to the whole conversation until he heard Doc's request to sit. "Here, let me give you a hand. I can wrap those ribs if you remove your vest and shirt."

Kitty and Doc exchanged funny looks. "Here, Doc. I'll remover your tie." Kitty picked at the knot and finally pulled his tie free from his collar. Doc pulled his suspender straps down off his shoulders before he attempted to worked on the buttons of the shirt but his left arm was causing him difficulty. Kitty's right eyebrow rose in question. "Trouble?" She asked half sarcastically and with a slight tussle of his hair.

Doc looked up sharply at her. "Well, of course! My left arm feels like a sack of hammers right now." Kitty just shook her head and moved close enough to undo the buttons. "The rest I will leave to you." She pointed out once she'd finished.

There was a gentle knock at the door before Sam opened it and stepped through holding a red and white gingham cloth covered tray. "Doc. How are you feeling?"

Doc finally pulled his vest and shirt off leaving him sitting in his undershirt. "I feel terrible." He grumbled at Sam's question.

"Well maybe some of Ma's soup with make you feel better." Sam set the tray down on the roll top desk. "I'll be at the Long Branch, Miss Kitty."

Kitty thanked Sam for bringing the soup up to Doc. "I'll be over later. Hopefully it's still in one piece." Sam smiled as he pulled the door closed behind himself.

"Soup for supper." Doc slowly dragged his right hand across his moustache. "Sounds like the best advice out of this office tonight."

Kitty and Newly exchanged looks and then they both laughed.


	21. Chapter 21

The night passed quickly and Festus was all ready for the day's ride. Matt finished his coffee and poured the remainder of the pot's contents on the small fire. He stirred the ashes around with his boot making sure that there were no active ambers.

Matt still held concerns about his deputy. Festus hardly spoke a word all night. Mat drew a deep breath and walked over to Festus who was saddling Ruth. "Festus. Something wrong? I mean you've been pretty quite."

Festus' eyes met the marshal's. "Matthew. I'm plum worried about ole Doc and I have a heap of hate building in me for that Johnny Garrett and that fella name Red. I sware if I lay my hands on them two...Matthew. I'd get on them like an ugly on a ape..." Festus shook his head at his own anger.

Matt placed a hand on his deputy's shoulder. "That's why the two of us are gonna stop them together. You want them to pay for what they did, don't you?"

Festus looked up at Matt. "Thar ain't nothing more certain in this whole world I want right now." He spoke with true conviction in his voice - so much so his clenched jaw ached. Festus' loyalty to his dearest friends ran deep and still and should one be in danger there was nothing he wouldn't do to set it right.

Matt pat him on the shoulder again. "Good to hear. Now lets find them." Matt walked back to his horse and lifted his saddle over the animal. As he fastened the buckles and tightened the straps he looked over his shoulder and watched Festus. Only a slight edge was taken off the deputy with his discussion, but at least he knew Festus was aware of his concern.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Garrett and Red were ready to ride. Garrett shifted uncomfortably in his saddle and looked over his shoulder. "Their out there...I can feel it. Come on, lets put some land between us and them." He spurred his horse hard - the animal grunted and jumped to a gallop. Red followed.

They decided to leave the other horses behind rather than having to care for them.

It was going to be another long hot day in the saddle, if Garrett was right. Red's indifference to the man was building. They barely got the money from the bank robbery and two good men were now dead at the very hand that hired them. Garrett's name was all over the place, just maybe, Red thought, maybe he should be the final one. The only one that could associate him with the robbery was the old doctor which he was certain was long dead back in the old ghost town.

Red's mind continued to sift through the thoughts in somewhat of an eager pace. The heat, the ride and lack of food was starting to take their toll. Red glared at the back of Garrett's head.

Garrett pushed hard and the harder he did made Red that much more anxious. They had five thousand dollars from the heist. What more could a man want - all of half? Red rode hard up beside Garrett and pulled his gun. With a single shot Garrett fell from the running horse. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Red grinned with greed before he burst out laughing. After he caught hold of Garrett's horse he stopped and got his bearings. He longed for a hot bath and a good meal. Dodge wasn't that far away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus halted their animals. "It came from over thata way, Matthew." Festus pointed off into the hills.

"I think you're right. Come on. Let's see what it was about." Matt nudged Buck to move and the two lawmen headed toward the sound of the single shot.


	22. Chapter 22

Kitty knocked gently on the inner door of Doc's office. She heard him stir and lean to the door. "I have some breakfast for you."

Doc didn't move from the bed, he only pulled the blanket up slightly further. "Thanks Kitty." His voice was calm and rested. Kitty smiled as she turned the doorknob and entered the room and set the tray down on the small table beside the bed. Gently she sat down on the edge and looked at her friend. "How you feelin' today?"

"Feel like I've been beat up." He touched his temple.

"Well for all it's worth you sound better." Kitty smiled.

"Hum" Doc huffed. "Say what did you bring up here anyways?" He pointed to the covered tray.

"Well, let's have a look." Kitty reached for it and sat it on the bed beside the doctor. Pulling the gingham cloth back she revealed some toast, eggs and bacon. "How's that suit you?" Doc looked down at it and smiled. "To a tee!" He picked up a strip of bacon and started to eat. Kitty stood. "If you want, I 'll make us a pot of coffee." Doc nodded in favour of the coffee and muttered, "You should give up the Long Branch and work with me. You make an excellent nurse."

Kitty stopped at the door frame and her left eyebrow rose in curiosity. "So you've given up on the proposals and you just want me to work with you now?"

Doc laughed but immediately winced in pain caused by his rids. Kitty stepped to his side. "Sorry Doc." She tried to sooth the pain by settling him back tot he bed. She rubbed his shoulders. "I shouldn't have joked." Although she did find it funny.

Doc opened his watering eyes. They still twinkled. "I deserved it. All these years I've been proposing and I just threw it out the window when I needed a nurse..." He relaxed back to the bed and Kitty swept her hand over his forehead pushing his hair back in place. "You knew I wouldn't let you off that easy. Now you just rest and take your time with your breakfast while I play nurse and fix us some coffee." She stood and smiled at the weary man before her and then left the room to make the coffee on the little wood stove in the outer office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red was making good progress to Dodge. His tongue wet his lips as he thought of a good shot of whiskey and a puff on a fine cigar and a steak with all the trimmings. The drink would be followed by another and another. Total greed had completely taken over his reasoning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus rode toward the hills where they thought the gunshot came from. They cleared a hill and entered the shaded area where Garrett and Red spent the night. The two abandoned horses milled around the creek and looked up at the approaching riders. Their ears turned forward with caution.

"Whoa." Matt pulled on Buck's reigns. Festus halted Ruth not far behind.

"Looks like they spent the night here, alright." Festus dismounted and scouted the area. He checked each horse. "Ain't this Mr Bodkin's horse, Matthew?"

"Sure looks like it. That must have been the one they stole to get Doc out to Old Dodge Town." Matt reasoned.

Festus examined the next horse. "There's dried blood all over the saddle on this one." Festus scrunched his right eye up and look at the marshal. "That would be the dead man's horse. Come on, we have to go." Matt urged.

"What about the horses?" Festus asked as he approached Ruth.

"We'll take them with us." Matt said as he scanned the horizon. "We may need them, depending on what's happened out there." Matt was referring to the single gunshot they heard earlier.


	23. Chapter 23

Red could see Dodge in the distance. In his mind, his plan was prefect. No one would be the wiser of who he was. However, there was one thing that almost slipped his mind - the saddle bags that hung over the back of Garrett's horse. He brought both horses to a stop and quickly dismounted. His tired eyes squinting toward Dodge and then glaring indignantly back over his shoulder. He quickly removed the leather bags from Garrett's horse and dropped them over the back of his own animal and tied them to the saddle. It would have been hard to explain why he held interest in them when they were on a stray horse.

With another quick surveillance of the horizon behind him, Red mounted his horse and continued on toward Dodge.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Matt and Festus continued to follow the horse's hoof prints in the sandy soil. Festus spotted the birds first. Vultures circled high in the blue sky. Every now and again one would dive down behind a hill. "Matthew." He pointed to the sky. "Looks like we might find something alright."

Matt nodded. "Or someone." His voice was clear and held a tone of abomination. "Let's keep moving."

The two lawmen pushed forward in the growing heat of the day. Festus removed his hat and drew his shirt sleeve across his forehead wiping the sweat from his brow, stopping it from running into his eyes. All the while he tried to stay focussed and not think of Doc. He adjusted himself in his saddled and prodded Ruth to catch up with the marshal's bigger horse.

"Matthew?"

"Festus?"

"How do you think ole Doc's doing?" Festus' voice was soft and caring.

Matt smiled and look at his deputy. "He's probably better off than us at the moment."

Festus furrowed his brow and Matt noticed that perhaps his comment wasn't clear enough. "Newly and Kitty will have Doc up and about in no time. You can't keep that old turkey buzzard down."

Festus smiled to himself at the comment. "He's a tough ole scudder that's fer sure." He said under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Doc finally pulled himself up from the bed. He sat holding his side and sipped on the coffee Kitty made. She sat on the chair beside the bed. "Bet you feel better now that you've eaten." She said softly.

"You bet I do." Doc set his cup down on the table. "I suppose that Matt and Festus haven't returned yet."

Kitty slowly shook her head. She took a long sip from her cup and then looked at the doctor. "Newly and Sam said that they headed out of Old Dodge to track Garrett's gang down. Newly also said he didn't like the look in Festus's eyes."

"Whadda mean?" Doc blinked his eyes and inquired.

Kitty sighed. "Seems Festus was mighty upset with whoever worked you over."

"Dang fool. He'd better not try anything silly." Doc lamented.

Kitty stood. "I think Matt will keep him under control. You get some rest. I have a business to run."

"Sure. Love me and leave me. Story of my life..." Doc joked as he painfully settled back to the bed.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I'll be back later!" Kitty winked at Doc.

"Thank you for everything..." Doc sighed and closed his eyes.

Kitty smirked and left the room pulling the door behind her. Her quietly left the office and made her way back to the Long Branch. As she descended the stairs her eyes caught sight of someone she'd hadn't seem in Dodge before. He was a rugged man who looked like he'd been out on the prairie for weeks. Something about him bothered her, however. He seemed shifty and watchful of his every move.

Kitty entered the saloon and the unknown man followed her through the doors. She stepped behind the bar next to Sam. The man bellied up to it. "Whiskey." Was all he said.

Red looked around the saloon. His eyes examined every man and woman in the room. Once he was satisfied that there were no lawmen amongst them, he relaxed.


	24. Chapter 24

The hot sun climbed higher into the summer sky. Matt and Festus tracked toward the circling turkey buzzards. As they rode over a hill they could see a body laying on the plains with the big birds hoping around snatching a bite when they felt brave enough.

Matt spurred Buck to make him move in faster. Festus followed the marshal. The large birds took flight as the two lawmen approached the body. Matt quickly dismounted and stood over the dead man. His gaze drifted up to Festus'. "Who is it Matthew?" Festus' eyes were fixed on the man on the ground.

Matt looked down at the dead man and solemnly said, "It was Johnny Garrett."

"Johnny Garrett? Matthew. Are you saying that thar other scamp that beat ole Doc up, shot Garrett and left him here?" Festus questioned as he climbed down from his mule.

Matt adjusted his hat back on his head. "Sure looks that way, Festus. Come on, let's get him buried." Matt went back to his horse and pulled a small spade out from beside the saddle.

Festus scanned the ground. "Matthew...those other tracks...there heading right back to Dodge." Festus pointed out.

"You're right. We don't have time to waste. If my hunch is right, Red doesn't know Doc is still alive and back in town. We have to get back there before he finds out."

Matt began to dig a grave for Johnny Garrett and as he did he wondered what was happening back in Dodge.


	25. Chapter 25

Red remained at the Long Branch for over an hour. He didn't sit to play cards nor did he chat up Sam and Kitty. He just stayed within himself.

Kitty nudged Sam on the elbow and motioned him to follow her to the end of the bar. "Sam. Has that cowboy said anything all day?"

Sam looked at Red and shook his head. "No, Miss Kitty. All he's done is order drinks and stayed to himself. I even tried to get him to talk, but he wouldn't."

"Hum. I don't know what it is...but I have a funny feeling about him. And I don't like it." Kitty continued to look at the man who was absorbed in his drink.

"I'll keep an eye on him for you Miss Kitty." Sam smiled at this employer.

"Thanks Sam." She returned the smile with an added wink. Sam walk back down to the centre of the bar where the brass pulls waited to fill patrons' empty glasses. Sam was immediately busy doing just that.

Red inched closer. "Hey barkeep." He spoke loud enough for even Kitty to hear. "Where's a good place to get a hot bath and a decent meal around here?"

Sam set a glass down and moved closer to Red. "You can find your bath across the road at the Dodge House. Delmonico's down the street have good meals." He looked at Red in the eyes as he spoke. Red didn't like it. "What's that look fer?"

Kitty now joined the men. "This here barkeep was givin' me the eye." Red drank the last of his drink. "You better teach him some customer manners, before someone else does." He sneered at both of them before picking up his saddlebags and leaving the Long Branch.

Louie was on the front boardwalk busy sweeping it when Red burst out of the doors. He looked down on Louie and his eyes narrowed. Quickly he turned his attention to the Dodge House and stormed across the street to the hotel.

Louie stood slightly shaken. Then in the back of his mind he remembered something. Something about that man. But he couldn't place it. He stood the broom against the wall and entered the saloon and quickly walked over to Kitty. "Miss Kitty. Who was that man?"

Kitty's eyebrows rose. "We don't know. Haven't seen him before. Sure is a blustery type. Why?"

Louie's face grew more puzzled. "I don't know. I'm certain I've seen him before, but I just can't remember."

"Well, he sure has that kind of personality..." Kitty smiled. "Here, have a drink on the house." She set a glass in front of Louie and pour a inch or so of amber liquid into the glass.

"Sure wish I could remember..." Louie picked up the glass and toasted his friends.


	26. Chapter 26

Matt and Festus had buried Johnny Garrett. The only thing that marked his place in the world now was a rough cross that Festus made from two twigs he bound together with a piece of twine. They left him alone and headed toward Dodge in search of Red.

It was well into the afternoon before the two lawmen arrived in their home town. They were both weary from the hectic ride and both knew that their job was not complete until they had Red behind bars.

They pulled their animals up to the hitching post in front of the jail house. "Festus. Take care of the animals, will you? I'.m going over to the Long Branch to see Kitty."

"Sure thang Matthew." Festus looked up the street half hoping to see Doc ambling toward the jail house to get the news. But there was no sign of the ole scudder. Festus refocused and tugged on the reigns to get the mule and horse across to the stable. Hank saw Festus approaching and opened the big door. "Did you find them?"

Festus shook his head in disappointment. "No. Hank you ain't seen no one looking kinda cagey, have ya? I mean in the last few hours..." Festus squinted at Hank.

Hank shrugged. "Lots of fellas fit that description this time of day. Sorry Festus." Hank took the reigns and led the animals into the livery.

Festus sluggishly left the livery stable and sauntered up the street toward the Long Branch. As he walked up the boardwalk, he stopped at the foot of the staircase that lead to the doctor's office. He hesitated and then decided to go up and see his friend.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Red had finished his meal at Delmonico's and sat content at a table near the door.

It was then that Matt and Kitty entered. They chatted about the past few days events and it was when Kitty said, "Oh, you know Matt. Doc's a tough customer. He's going to be just fine. Just wished you and Festus could have gotten the man that did that to him."

Red listened with interest. He waited until the big law man and the woman he was with had settled in. His mind reeled. So the old doctor was still alive. He picked at his teeth with a tooth pick and slowly stood. Carefully he glanced over his shoulder and looked at the marshal and the woman. He then dropped several coins on the table to pay for his meal and left.

Kitty noticed him leave.

"Something wrong?" Matt asked as his eyes flowed from Kitty to he man leaving the restaurant.

Kitty shook her head. "I hope not. He was over at the Long Branch for a while this afternoon. Just gave me the creeps is all." Her eyes fluttered at Matt.

"I'll check on him after we eat. I'm starved!" Matt's blue eyes met Kitty's. She could only laugh. "Leave it to you to think of your stomach first!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus knocked gently on the outside door and then called for Doc. "Doc? I jist came by ta see how you were doing?" He leaned against the door and listened. Then he hear movement within. "Come on in Festus...I'm not about to open the door..."

Festus smiled and opened the door. Once he entered the room he closed the door behind himself. Doc had retired to his bed again, although he'd managed to get partly dress. He lay on the bed with a cover pulled over him so he wouldn't catch a chill.

Festus entered the back room. "Doc...How ya feeling?" He looked down on his ole friend.

Doc looked slowly up to the weathered face of the deputy. "I'll be fine in a few days. Right now I feel awful."

Festus nodded. "You looked a whole heap more awful when I found ya out in Old Dodge."

As the two chatted Red slowly made his way up the stairs. He was determined to get away with the Spearville money. And Doc was the only one standing in his way.


	27. Chapter 27

Louie sipped on his drink and set the glass down in front of himself. Sam was about to offer another when a strange look carried over Louie's face. "Louie? You okay?" Sam asked.

His eyes lifted to Sam's. "Where's Miss Kitty?"

Sam set the bottle down on the bar. "Miss Kitty and the Marshal have gone to dinner at Delmonico's. Why?" Sam was concerned.

"No time Sam...I have to see Miss Kitty!" Louie almost ran from the Long Branch leaving Sam even more puzzled.

Louie hustled across Front Street and practically burst through the doors of Delmonico's. "Miss Kitty! Miss Kitty!" He huffed.

Kitty look at Louie with a mixture of confusion and horror in her eyes. "Louie. What on earth is the problem?" She asked sternly.

"That man. The one from earlier. I remember where I saw him before..." Louie continued to gasp for his breath.

Kitty and Matt were now standing. "Who is he Louie?" Matt questioned as Kitty tried to calm Louie down.

"I saw him with Doc the night that Doc went missing. He's the one..." Louie's eyes fill with tears.

Kitty and Matt exchanged looks and Matt motioned for Kitty to say put. "Don't worry." As they both knew that Red had over heard their early conversation.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Festus filled Doc in on the last few days. They both heard the door open and the voice that asked for Doc was all too familiar. Doc grabbed Festus by the arm and pulled him close. "Festus. That voice. I'd know it anywhere. He's the one that took me to Old Dodge Town and then beat me up!" A look of panic washed over the doctor's face.

Festus nodded and stood to walk to the doorway only to be looking down Red's pistol. "Well. Now I have to kill two. Makes no never mind to me." Red sneered at Festus who blocked the doorway into the back room.

"You could make it a sight easier on yerself if you put down that gun..." Festus offered but wasn't going to budge yet he couldn't draw his gun without being shot dead. Red had him cold.

"You make it easy deputy. Step aside so I can finish that old pill-pusher off. Then you...or I could do you first and then him. As I said. Makes no never mind to me." Red moved closer and then he stopped as he heard someone rapidly climbing the stairs. He froze and looked briefly over his shoulder, which was enough for Festus to pull his gun.

Red still had his head turned but he saw Festus' move. He swallowed hard and decided that even though his shot was now going to be off, he'd fire anyway. The bullet hit Festus in the left thigh and as he fell fired off one shot hitting Red just below the sternum. Red clutched his chest and staggered forward falling onto Doc's desk.

Doc had a presence of mind to roll out of the far side of his bed and press himself against the wall. Red continued toward the bedroom and fired one shot into the down mattress causing a plume of feathers to fly into the air. Then there was silence and Red fell face first to the floor.

Matt burst through the door with his gun drawn. Quickly he surveyed the sight and entered the room. "Festus? Where Doc?"

Festus winced as he tried to stand. "Old Doc's in the room, Matthew. He's all right."

Matt sighed and by now Kitty and Louie were at the doorway. "Doc?" Matt called.

"I'm okay Matt. It was close." Doc slowly appeared in the doorway to the bedroom. "Festus? How do you feel?" Doc slowly bent over to see his friend.

"It went right through Doc. I'll be okay." Festus finally go to his feet.

Matt moved over to Red and removed the gun from his cold dead hand. "Louie. Could you go and get Percy Crump?"

Louie nodded, "Sure thing Marshal." Then he quickly left the office.

"Matt help me with Festus." Doc asked as he did his best to steady the wounded lawman. Between the three of them the got Festus to the examination table. "Now don't go pokin' and a prodin'...it went clean through!" Festus complained to the doctor as he tore a hole in the deputy's pant leg. "Now who's gonna pay fer new britches if you go tearing at them like that!

"Oh, hush up! I might even convince the Town Council to buy you a new pair of britches." Doc muttered as he examined the wound.

"Well I sure hope so! I tried claiming them before, Matthew, cause I was in the line of duty and all..."

Matt's eyebrows rose and he looked from Festus to Doc and then over to Kitty. Quietly he backed away nudging Kitty to follow leaving Doc and Festus to settle the great britches debate.

The End


End file.
